When Navi's Away, Link Will Play
by Revlofantasy
Summary: When Navi's away, Link will play... With Sheik that is. Sheik x Link Shonen aiFluff Oneshot


**Title: When Navi's Away, Link Will Play**

**Summary: When Navi's away, Link will play… With Sheik that is. Sheik x Link Shonen ai/Fluff One-shot**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: T for some language and shonen-ai**

**Pairings: Sheik x Link **

Warnings: Sheik is his own person, not Zelda; you all should know that I like him like that by now. Contains shonen-ai, which is love between two males. If you don't like the sound of that, then please don't read this fic. Some occasional Navi and a bit of Zelda bashing, if you can call it that I suppose. You decide for yourself, hm?

More Sheik x Link goodness for all! I appreciate all the reviews that I've gotten so far for Midnight Visits. For the current reviews right now, I thank The Mad Joker, Sage Coyote, C4Pyro Girl, Vampirezdarkgurl, AnonGirl88, Machi, LaMSaErArNier, and OK-kun for your awesome reviews for my first Sheik x Link fic. You're all great! Hope you all get a chance to read this one! Well, let's see. I just came back from 5 days at Lake Tahoe and then 2 in San Francisco early Tuesday morning at around 1 AM. I set about writing this at the cabin I stayed at in Lake Tahoe. In between swimming, going out on the water in the raft, and probably eating (laughs), there was nothing else to do really. The television got 3 channels with only 1 working semi-well, my cell phone had no service in the mountains, and my brother hogged the Xbox. So this is what I did, write more fluff! This fic stemmed from boredom and took me awhile to think of and finish since my mother was making me go to sleep early. I fear this may not have been written to the best of my ability. I don't know if it's creative or not, has this been done before? (Laughs) I was at a loss of creativity in the middle of nowhere in the mountains of northern California. I think I made Navi OOC… Does she usually do the kind of stuff in that I wrote in this fic? Frankly, she just annoys me (laughs). All right, no more from my mouth. Reading and reviewing is appreciated. Hope you all like the fluff!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zelda or any of its characters but please don't take my Sheik and Link away!

"Zelda annoys me," Link grumbled, poking at Hyrule Field with a twig. "Worthless girl."

"WHAT?" Navi shrieked, practically in hysterics. "How dare you call someone of Princess Zelda's status annoying!" Link swatted the fairy to the ground, her light dimming. "And you," he gestured to her with twig in hand. "I should have left you in Dampe's grave when I had the chance." Navi regained her composure, bonking against Link's head, glowing an angry dark blue. "Why me?" she asked taken aback a bit. "Why didn't you take Zelda down there with you instead then?" Link thought about the helpless princess, trembling like a feather in the wind in her pink dress and shoes at the "scary platforms" and "frightening lit torches" in the deep grave. The very mental image made the Hero burst out laughing. Navi settled on a stone nearby, the angry fairy fuming. The blonde Hylian flopped backwards onto the grassy field, sapphire orbs staring back at a sapphire sky. "Really," he sighed warily. "That girl. She's so… So…" Link closed his eyes in thought, trying to find the right description.

"She's so… What?" Navi asked after Link had been pondering for a few minutes. The tiny fairy was becoming impatient with her blonde companion. The Hylian opened his eyes, the fitting words in his mind. "So not my type," he said blankly.

"And?" Navi pressed. "You're saying that Princess Zelda is annoying and not your type. You really don't like her?" Link let out a sigh of frustration. "Keh, she seems so helpless," he complained, and then in a high squeaky imitation of Zelda, "Link do this, Link do that. Oh no, there's a Poe in the courtyard. Please get rid of it for me. I think I'm melting, Link collect my remains in a cup and put me back as best you can." He continued on in his regular voice. "Goddesses!" he groaned angrily. "That girl cannot go one damn day, Hell, one minute without my help. I know she's the Princess of Hyrule and whatnot, but sometimes you gotta do something, ANYTHING on your own." Navi sighed. "You should really be telling this to Zelda's face," she quipped. "I'd say go for it the next time you see our princess." The Hero sat up looking at the small fairy firmly. "Say Navi," he said to her slyly. "Why don't _you_ go and tell Zelda for me? Right now."

"Eh?" she answered surprised. "But Link, this is your problem with the princess. Certainly not mine!"

"Please Navi?" Link asked her, forcing puppy dog eyes. "Please?" This always worked. The Hylian knew the fairy was a sucker for these things. "Ah, all right," she sighed. "I'll go…" The fairy turned towards the direction of Hyrule Castle Town. Link stifled his laughter as best he could, hiding an enormous grin under his hand, watching the tiny fairy float off. He saw her turn around swiftly, facing his direction. "You surely owe me for this one Link!" she cried at him. "You'll see… Once I get back." The Hylian waved at her cattily. "Alright then Navi!" he called after her, watching her continue on her way. "I will… Bye bye!" As soon as the fairy was out of the Hero's sight, he shot up from his spot on the grass, hurrying over to a nearby tree. As soon as he reached its trunk, he made a gesture towards its leaves. "She's gone now," he said up into the branches. "It's all clear."

There was a rustling from the tree, and in a rush of leaves and small twigs, Sheik has emerged from its canopy. His long fingers picked greenery from his blonde hair. "Thank goodness," he smiled. "I was falling asleep. That took ages." Link giggled. "Well, she's gone now," he said in a soft whisper, wrapping his arms around the beautiful Sheikah, staring into his crimson eyes. "And you know what that means, don't you?" Link laughed softly, pressing against Sheik. The Sheikah smiled, undoing the covering his face. "Of course I do," he whispered, embracing the Hylian. He engulfed him in a passionate kiss, tongues dancing together competitively, enjoying each other's sweet taste.

After a few moments of what seemed like hours of heated tongue tennis, the two parted, gasping for air. Link ran his hands through the Sheikah's golden strands, staring into his lover's beautiful eyes and face. "Come on," he whispered, taking Sheik by the hand. "I have a mind to keep Navi away fro awhile." Sheik chuckled softly, tightening his hand around the Hylians, letting him lead him to Kakariko Village. Link knew where to go, and so did Sheik. The two young lovers usually went there when Navi would be away, and late at night, when it was always the best.

Link opened the door to a house in Kakariko that the villagers had given to him after he had put the ghost of Dampe to rest for good. It was supposed to be intended as a resting place, with its comfortable bed and large entryway. But now it had diminished to Link and Sheik's playground, where they often had their nights together.

The Hylian walked in, Sheik closing the wooden door behind him and locking it in one swift motion. Link came over to the Sheikah, entwining their hands together. He rested his head on Sheik's shoulder, breathing in his sweet scent. "I've missed you," he whispered, closing his eyes. "My Sheik." Sheik unlaced his fingers with Link's, bringing him into a close embrace. "I've missed you too love," he said, stroking the Hero's soft hair. "It had been nearly a week. I was longing for you so much my Hero. And I was glad I found you today in Hyrule Field." Link tightened his hold on the Sheikah. "I'm glad too," he murmured into Sheik's shoulder. "I love you Sheik." The Sheikah gently kissed the top of Link's forehead, brushing back his golden locks. "I love you too my Hero of Time," he whispered, gently kissing Link.

The two planted kisses on each other, making their way over to the bed in the corner. Link fell gently onto the blankets, Sheik straddling him. The Sheikah smiled through a kiss. "How did you get Navi away?" he asked the Hylian, removing his green hat. Link giggled. "Well, I finally used that excuse you told me to use," he answered. "That Princess Zelda was so annoying. I can't stand her." Sheik laughed. "And it worked," he smiled. "I told you it would." The Sheikah planted soft kisses along Link's neck. The Hylian relaxed at his love's soft lips against his skin, sending chills down his body. The Sheikah knew exactly how to push Link's buttons. And he loved it. Link loved his Sheikah.

Sheik loosened Link's collar, gently sucking on his collarbone. "Mmm, Sheik," the Hero sighed blissfully. The Sheikah smiled, stroking the back Link's hair, kissing him, using his tongue. The Hylian kissed him hungrily, letting out soft moans every few moments. The two's heated passion was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. Sheik and Link nearly leapt out of their skin, startled like someone sitting alone in the dark all of a sudden seeing a light. "W-what in the hell," the Sheikah stammered, turning his head toward the door. Link propped himself on his elbows from under the Sheikah, staring toward the door. "Um, Link?" a woman's voice asked. Link automatically recognized it as that strange Cucco lady. "Are you home today?" she asked again. Sheik turned from the door back to Link.

"It's the Cucco lady," the Hylian whispered to him. "Cucco lady?" Sheik hissed uncertainly. "Who's the---"

"Yes, I'm home!" Link shouted to the door, tugging a lock of the Sheikah's hair, a gesture to keep him quiet. "What is it?" he shouted towards the door. "Do you need help with anything by any chance?" There was a short pause behind the door. Sheik was becoming antsy, waiting for this Cucco lady's reply. "Oh yes, there is actually," the Cucco lady continued. "I was wondering if maybe you could help me find my Cucco's later today. Those little rascal's escaped out of their pen again. Third time this week. Hmm, I should really build that fence higher, they always seem to get out…" Link tried to reply to the Cucco lady's ramblings as best as he could without letting out a moan. Sheik was back to sucking gently on the Hylian's collarbone, heating him up every second. "I… I'll," Link gasped out. "I'll… Mmm…" He wrapped his arms around Sheik. "I will," Link finally managed to shout out in a voice not overflowing with pleasure. "I will… Mmm, I'll help you…" Sheik almost snorted out a laugh at his lover's words. Link blushed, urging Sheik to stay quiet. "Alright then," came the Cucco lady's reply. "Well then, I shall see you later!"

"Yeah! See you… Mmm," Link shouted before being kissed by the Sheikah. The Hero felt himself become hotter in an area he knew all too well. Sheik was feeling it also. "Aaah," Link gasped. "I've missed this Sheik. I've missed this so much." Sheik ran a hand under the Hylian's tunic, making him moan softly. "Let's not wait any more," Sheik whispered heatedly. "I don't think I can." The Hero smiled in delight. "I can't either love," he hissed hungrily. He pulled the Sheikah down to him in a heated kiss, collapsing Sheik on top of him.

X X X X X

Link awoke to night, its cool air wafting in from the window. The Sheikah's arms were embracing him protectively, giving Link a reminder of what they had done just a few hours ago. Link wanted to do it again but he knew Navi would be waiting in some interesting place in a dismal state for his return. The Hylian wanted to stay with Sheik for a longer time, but the hours of the day or night in this case and Navi's persistence permitted them both little time to get the act done. "Great," Link whispered. "Now I have to go back to that annoying fairy." He glanced at Sheik, breathing softly, still holding onto his Hylian. "Don't go yet," he mumbled, hugging Link closer to him. The Sheikah had been sleeping lightly. "Leave that grumpy old fairy be. Stay with me love." Link sighed, snuggling up by Sheik. "If I don't show up soon, she might come looking for me," the Hero grumbled. "And if she finds us together then there could be trouble." Sheik let out a huff. "Maybe so," he said softly. "I hate keeping out love a secret. Always hiding, always spending out time together for the time allotted. Which isn't sometimes even a lot, let me tell you."

Link gently scooted out of the Sheikah's hold, propping himself up but his side. "I know," he said. "But one day, we'll go away from Navi, from everyone. And it'll just be us Sheik." The Sheikah's crimson eyes sparkled as he leant into Link, taking him into his hold once again and laying a kiss on his lips. The two's passion was soon disturbed by scratching noises outside the door. Sheik pulled away, sitting up on the bed, Link doing the same. "Is it the Cucco lady again?" Sheik asked quietly. "I don't think she would be rustling though," Link replied. Then a shock seemed to strike his gut, letting a gasp escape from his lips. "What if it's---"

"Navi!" the Sheikah hissed, like ice water hitting a hot frying pan. The two rather stunned and rather nude couple listened to the rustling until the sounds turned into tiny grunts, almost like pushing to get in. "Lazy Link," the voice grunted. It did indeed belong to Navi. "Leaving me like that. I go back to that darn spot on Hyrule Field and he's not there! Ugh, I swear he--- Gah! I should just slide under the stupid door!" Link's eyes grew wide with fear at the thought of Navi squeezing under the door and discovering him and Sheik. "Speak of the devil," Sheik spat out, yanking back the covers and shooting out of the bed, Link doing the same on his side. The tow frantically shoved on clothes, eyeing the door fretfully. They heard Navi groan, and then mumble incoherently away, getting farther and farther. "She'll come back," Link huffed, pulling his hat out from under the bed. Sheik pulled up his wraps, tucking them around his head and face. "I'll go out the window," he voiced, hurrying towards the windowsill and climbing onto it gracefully. He felt his hand being tugged back.

The Sheikah turned to face Link. The Hero smiled at him. "I'll… I'll see you later then," he said softly. "Look for me Sheik. I love you." Sheik smiled, pulling down his wraps. "I will see you again my Link," he whispered. "I love you too." The two shared one final sweet kiss, before Sheik's hand was gently tugged out of the Hylian's as he jumped from the window into the back end of Kakariko, disappearing into the night. Link watched his Sheikah go longingly away.

Back to the Navi ordeal. Link rushed from the window and sprang back into bed, making sure all traces of his Sheikah were gone. He hurriedly tucked himself into the blankets, shutting his eyes, faking sleep. The Hylian remembered his hat and quickly pulled it off, shoving it under the pillow. It wasn't long before he heard a tiny popping noise from under the door, and Navi's grumbling. It seemed like she hadn't given up on sliding under the door just yet, and had gone off to cool down. The tiny fairy glanced towards the bed in the corner and found the Hero "sleeping" in its sheets.

"There you are!" Navi huffed, flying over to him. "Why did you leave me? That wasn't very nice! Glad I knew where to look to find you, or else I would have been waiting in Hyrule Field forever." Link laughed inside his head, before stirring and appearing as if he had just gotten out of a deep sleep. "Mmm, Navi?" he asked the fairy rather groggily. "When did you get in?" Navi sighed, hovering over to Link. "Moments ago," she groaned. "My instinct was to look for you here in Kakariko. And just like the lazy boy you were when you were young, and still are, I find you sleeping." The Hylian nodded, pretending to be drowsy and care minimally. "Mm hm," he murmured, turning his back to Navi, grinning like a madman out of her view. He heard her land on the table near the bed, sighing. Being the nice guy that he was, Link pulled his hat out from under his pillow and offered it to Navi, who scooted her way into it. "Sooo," Link began. "What did Zelda have to say about my message to her?" Navi grumbled, situating herself. "I'll tell you in the morning," she groaned. "I'm dead tired."

"Alright," the Hero nodded. "That's fine." He turned away from Navi, settling down. "Link," the tiny fairy murmured. "One more thing." Link's ears perked up. "Er, what's that?" he asked his fairy companion. "Please don't play games like this anymore," she pleaded. "These games of hide-and-seek are getting rather old." The Hylian almost laughed out loud. _Hide-and-seek she says,_ he thought. _Hide-and-Sheik is more like it._ "I'll try Navi," Link told her. "I'll try…"

Owari

I never liked that darn Cucco lady. She always got on my nerves with her "Help me find my Cucco's!" business. Keh, she can find her own damn Cucco's for all I care (Laughs). To everyone who reads this, please read and review! It's very much appreciated. Keh, I don't really like this fiction, it seems… Off for some reason. Maybe it was because I was stuck in the mountains with bears and deer as my neighbors for the past week. Bears don't give you inspiration at all. Nope. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Ja ato de for now my lovelies.


End file.
